josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
A Single Heartbeat
Introduction Not too long ago I stumbled across a little saying that I really liked. It said''' “I think part of the reason we hold onto something so tight, is because we fear something so great won’t happen twice. But if its true and we let it go, sooner or later it will find it’s way home.”''' After reading this little saying I got an idea in my head for a short little story type thing. Anyways I really hope that if you read this you enjoy it :) A Single Heartbeat Once upon a time ... Everything was perfect. Each human had someone to love. There was pairs of people everywhere you looked. There was no sadness, no pain, no hate, and no fighting. Everything was as it was meant to be, and there was peace among the people. However, something had happened, something very bad. A single person was born into the world without anyone to love for himself. He grew sad as he watched the couples merrily walking along, going through life together. As time went on he grew sour, hating everything that stood for love, and as his hatred grew, he became darker and darker. When he was finally fully grown, a plan came to mind. He would destroy all evidence of love so that he would never feel lonely again. He did as he planned and made it so that all couples were separated, and they didn’t remember their love or each other. The world grew quiet without love fueling it. The man was very pleased as he’d walk along the streets. He began to grin at the thought of never being the only one without love, and watched as lonely strangers walked alone. But as time went on, his evil plan began to break apart. People began to remember what love was, and they began to search, looking for evidence that it existed. Many thought they were crazy going after this fake idea in their minds. Most spent their lives searching forever but came up empty handed. But then one day, everything changed. A man in his early twenties walked into a store, and walked up to a counter. He smiled at the lady in front of him. When he first walked in he intended to buy himself a meal, but by chance he found her.Then when he saw her face memories began to flood his mind like old pictures he’d long forgotten. They were of him and her together, holding hands as they’d walk along the beach. Him and her together, as they began to fall asleep. As these images flashed before his eyes, something inside of him changed. The empty spot inside his chest started to feel full, and warm. A vibration shot through his veins, and into his chest where a deformed figure began to beat. He looked at her and smiled and told her his name. She smiled right back at him, and in an instant they were the same. She walked around the counter, and stood in front of him, their hearts beating at the same time, rhythmically. Three words slipped from her mouth, three words she’d never used before as a whole. “I love you” she said and everything from then on went back to how they were. The couple was reunited, but others weren’t so lucky. So now we spend our days searching, waiting, and listening for that one heart that beats in rhythm with ours. Although the lonely man never found love, and cursed all humans to suffer the same, we still are able to feel it. So everyday as someone new is born, they too learn the curse. We all will grow old one day, and leave the earth alone, but if we find our other half, the journey won’t feel as long. Now we wait, and listen patiently for the moment when we hear a heartbeat that stands out from the rest. Only you can hear their heartbeat because they will always be your other half.